Vampires: The Old Realms
by Raven6906
Summary: High Lord Raven is at peace on his realm of vampires. Little does he know a war is brewing and is coming for him. Will this be the end of the realms as he knows it, or will the seventh legion of seven come out victorious once again.
1. Chapter 1: The Old Realm

**Vampires: The Old Realm**

The air swirled around him as he stood on the hill side overlooking the city below. His hair as black as the night sky above him, his cloak swirling behind him. He smiled for a brief second and pulled a piece of hair from his face. This was his city, his kingdom. His name is Raven Yeshina, High Lord of the Vampires. The city he looked over was Kalena, the capital of the Vampire realm. He ruled with his mate Devi Aideen and their children. He loved his people and they loved him. He was an ancient and Old God placed into this position by his father who now forsakes him. The grass at his feet rustle slightly as the wind blows. It is a perfect night and he is at peace with himself.

Without a glance he darts off into the distance where a grand palace can be seen. With walls of pure marble and granite, it stands tall and proud as a reminder to all that the vampires are not a force that should not be reckoned with. After countless raids and wars it has never fallen once. The gates open for him as he passes by in the blink of an eye. Once inside he slows to a slow pace, the light glancing off his features. He has deep blue eyes that none can resist, his facial features look like they are set in stone. His jaw line is sharp and rigid, his jet black hair flows to his shoulders. He is armed with a sword on his side and fangs in his mouth. He is very well built with broad shoulders and a torso to match. He is shirtless as always and the muscles on his chest twitch slightly as the air flows over him.

As he walks into the palace's main hall three thrones can be seen at the end of a corridor. The largest and most dominate one is pure black marble, with subtle designs carved into it. The feet look like they meld into the floor itself. The throne looks as if no man could ever craft anything of the sort. On either side stand two slightly smaller thrones, both as unique as the first. Set upon each throne is a ruby of the purest sort ever found. It shines with a brilliance like no other. In the smaller thrones sit two beautiful women. Both have blonde hair that runs down their backs, eyes as blue and deep as the ocean. They both smile as he approaches and takes his seat beside them. The one on his left reaches up and places her hand on his. He looks at her and smiles raising her hand to his lips and pressing the softly to her cool skin. Her face is one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever seen. Words could not even begin to describe how she looks. On his right is the other women who could be mistaken for her twin, yet her eyes are a bit narrower than the other woman. She smiles softly and resumes looking straight ahead.

He looks over at the woman on his left and asks in a voice that could come from the angels, "I hope everything has been taken care of while I was away."

"Of course Raven, not much has happened. The kids are running around screaming and giggling, the guard is patrolling as usual and the ambassadors from Black Heaven have arrived." Devi responded smiling at him as the sounds of children can be heard somewhere in the halls.

"I see, how long have they been waiting?" He asked watching as a girl runs across the hall and into another archway.

"Not long, arrived here a bit before you returned, how was your stroll anyways?"

"Uneventful. The hills where quiet like always and the animals where filling. Just wish our hunting party would arrive again with the catch from the mortal realm." He said smirking a bit and glancing at the main archway. "Inform the ambassadors that I will be with shortly Kerlishna. I must refresh myself before attending to them, extend my deepest apologies as I did not expect them to be here so soon."

The woman on his right stands and bows before him before walking into a corridor to the right. Both Raven and Devi stand and enter a corridor to their left. They find themselves in a large room with a bed fit for a King before them. He strips himself of his clothes and enters into the wash room where servants attend to his body. He lays his head back and closes his eyes wondering what these ambassadors could possibly want with him.

He opens his eyes and looks at Devi and smiles, "I'm sure it's nothing, probably just some small matter that no one can seem to decide on. You do need to learn to keep your mind closed."

Devi blushes a bit as he reads her thoughts like he always does, "There have been rumors of war on other realms. That some are joining the sixth legion of six. Who knows what would happen if that where to get out of control." She sighed.

"Yes, I have heard those rumors as well. If they are up to something they will be stopped." He stands and wraps a robe around his wet body, the water bringing forth the shape of his muscular body. He walks over to the wardrobe and begins picking through the clothes, "Just sometimes I wish they would find a way to resolve things without me. Seems like I am always the one they run to. That's the only downside to having an army that is as well trained as mine." He chuckled slightly putting his black pants and shirt on. He throws a black cloak around his neck and straightens his hair.

"Guess I should go deal with these ambassadors than." He leaned over and kissed her and walked out the door and to the meeting room where the ambassadors waited for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Brink of War

**Chapter 2: Brink of war**

Raven walked into the conference room and took his seat at the head of a large table. The top was made of the purest marble, the chairs made of obsidian. Sitting in the middle of the table was the crest of the vampires, a large raven holding barbed wire. The occupants of the other chairs ranged from elves to demons. Raven folded is hands together and peered silently at the rest, trying to get into their heads and figure out what they were thinking. A few he could read but some kept their minds closed to his intrusions and he did not force himself. He respected others privacy for the most part and if they did not want him in their heads he would stay out. Everyone present knew of what he could do and some came prepared. The dominate thought on those he could read was war.

Raven nods at the group and leans back, "She is attacking again." He said lowering his eyes to the table.

"She is, already destroyed the Tree Elves. They are scattered throughout the realms. Not a lot escaped when it collapsed." A golden haired woman said tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it that you are proposing than? War with them? Think of the collateral damage that may be caused. Plus will the people be behind it? The last war we were in lasted 1,000 years. A lot of them are still haunted by that and do not want to see that come back." He said with a stern look on his face remembering the war.

"We are well aware of that. However we cannot let her run across the realms destroying everything. It must be dealt with, remember the destruction she caused here when she left?" Another spoke up, this time a male with short brown hair, a demon no doubt.

Raven looked out the window remembering the flames and chaos she caused. His previous mate committed high treason but escaped before she could be dealt with. However in her escape she managed to destroy half the city and brought a lot of followers with her. No doubt she had been recruiting more for her conquest. She craved war and power. Once she was removed of the power she held she went insane. "I cannot promise anything. I will speak with the council of vampires and get their opinions and make my own. I will let you know within a week." He said as he stood. "We will not let her walk over us anymore however. One way or the other she will be dealt with."

He bowed and exited the room heading to find his son Loki. He found him in the war room going over things like always. Loki lived for the fight yet was able to contain himself. He occupied himself during peace by planning defenses and possible offensive strategies. He was pale with black hair to his shoulders like his father. His eyes where black as the night around them. His body was like a rock, not someone you wanted on your bad side. He could handle more than himself in hand to hand combat. By his side was Victoria, the High General of the Royal Guard. Together they talked about ways to improve security around the palace and ways to improve efficiency when travelling. They noticed Raven walk into the room and stood at attention.

"At ease you two, Victoria, double up patrols and I want everyone who enters the realm to be screened. Loki, you may be getting the combat you have wanted. Susima is on the move again. Destroyed the Tree Elves and may be heading to another realm or even ours. I want you to get a team together of the most skilled and trained men you can find and go to Black Heaven."

They both bowed, Victoria changing into her bird form, one of a Raven, and took flight into the black sky. Loki nodded at walked out of the room and swiftly walked to the barracks. Raven walked to the balcony overlooking the palace grounds and stared off into the distance. Looks like war is around the corner. The council would be summoned the next day and the matter would be discussed. He had a feeling that no matter what they would be involved if it came to war.


End file.
